Hurricane
by guys in my head
Summary: Continued from "Twister" Hurrican takes you on another wild path with tears like rainfall and tempers like a hurricane.
1. Chapter 1

_**Irony**_

I pulled away, finally in need of oxygen.

"Don't do that!" I exclaimed angrily. It seemed Seth could get me to do anything with just a kiss.

Seth grinned.

"Well, are you going to calm down or what? Grant will be fine; your mom even said so. It will only take a few days."

"I know, but what if he rears and hits his head on the top of the trailer?" I whimpered.

"Well, it's safer to trailer him here than to fly him here apparently." Seth shrugged.

He had no idea how important Grant was to me. He was the first horse I had ever helped train. He was my best friend. He never judged me and he was the only one on my side when **it** happened. We helped each other no matter what, I can't believe myself. I just left him like that!

Seth hugged me as I cried.

Again.

"You don't understand, Seth." I told him.

"I know I don't."

"He means too much to me."

"I know he does." He rubbed my back.

"And when he gets here, where am I supposed to put him?" I asked. "Aiden and Lee may have room, I guess. But, Jacob and Billy certainly don't."

"We can tear down Leah's old room and put a one horse stall up." He offered. "She won't be using it anymore. Worse comes to worst we make it a two stalled barn and let her sleep in one of the stalls."

I hiccupped a laugh.

"It's going to be okay, Shea." He sighed.

I really hope so.


	2. Chapter 2

_**We Don't Have That in This Family**_

I…I think I fell asleep with Seth in my bed…

Well, no, I must have because there he is, right there.

And here I am, right here.

"I. Cried. Myself. To. Sleep." I choked.

Jacob chose that moment to walk in.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Seth jumped. I held my head in my hands. This was perfect. Why did he chose this morning to walk in and wake me up. Couldn't he do his usual "WAKE THE FUCK UP!" and bang on my door? WHY NOW?

Billy wheeled down the hallway to see what the commotion was about. He looked from me to Seth and then patted Jacob on the back.

"At least they have clothes on, Son." And he wheeled himself away.

"This doesn't bother you at all?" Jacob shouted at him.

"I stopped getting bothered by things long ago." He called back. I couldn't help but let a laugh escape my lips. Even so, I reached for Seth's hand out of pure nerves.

"Aren't you guys, I don't know, a little YOUNG?!"

"It's actually not what you think." I muttered. "I think we fell asleep by accident."

Well…that sounded…wrong.

Seth choked back a laugh, he had caught that too.

Jacob looked insane.

"So, anyways, you chose to break into my room and criticize who I let in my bed for what reason, douche?" I rolled my eyes.

"Emily is having a party for her younger sister today." I don't think he was blinking. THIS SCARES ME! "She's come for a visit to help Em out with the whole `pregnancy` thing."

He and Seth both looked disgusted when he said it out loud.

"Oh, well, remind me never to have children then." I grumbled; then I looked up, "Great. I'll be there."

He nodded and, with one final glare at Seth, he was gone.

Seth and I broke into a laughing fit. He rolled off the bed and hit the floor with a "thud" still laughing.

"Well, you'd better get out of here," I finally was able to say, "Get changed and I guess I'll see you later."

He nodded and hopped out the window.

Hey, I'm on the first floor. It's not like it's impossible. I do it more often than using the door! It makes life a lot easier when you have a window through which to climb.

I decided to ring Jennie.

"Ring!" I said when Jennie answered her cell.

"Hey! What's up?" It sounded like she was in the trailer of a tractor-trailer. Apparently, my guess wasn't that far off.

"I was just feeding Grant when you called else I would've answered sooner." She said, I heard Grant snort in the background.

"You're in the trailer with him?" I asked, quite shocked. My mother hadn't mentioned that minor detail. She hadn't even mentioned Jennie coming!

"Yup!" She sang. "Well…the driver doesn't know I'm in here. It's a rental and he's a hired person. The barns he stops at on the way take care of us."

"Us? JENNIE YOU DIDN'T!" I shrieked.

"Yes, I thought you'd react somewhat like that. I _did_ happen to come across the idea of being a travel buddy."

That explains why she was never shifted.

"But blame Carolyn, she approved! She was the one who got the damned man to load me in the first place. Let me tell you, I'm not your perfect trailer buddy. I threw a fit!"

"How are you getting home?" I sighed.

"The same way I got to Washington and back last time, I run home!"

Suddenly my mood brightened. Grant was in good hands with Jennie. Jennie was coming here for…

"How long do you plan on staying?" I asked her.

"I was thinking a few days? Or maybe I'll only stay an hour. It really depends on how long it takes me to get Jacob committed to an asylum."

"Considering what happened last time, I'd say half an hour."

"YOU'RE ON!" She laughed.

One thing we'd both gotten ourselves into the habit of was gambling. It wasn't usually such petty things either. I think the last time I lost a bet it was $150 down the drain.

"What are we betting?" I asked.

"The usual." I heard the careless tone in her voice.

Damn, I didn't have that kind of money with me.

"I brought your wallet." She answered.

"Put my Library Card back, Jennie." I rolled my eyes. Jennie loved to take library cards. If she had your wallet, your money would be in tack, your library card was the thing missing. Don't ask me why, the girl had issues.

Ha, I'm related to her!

"I didn't take it this time!" She sounded annoyed. "I haven't done that in _years_!"

"SHEA! BREAKFAST!" Jacob still sounded angry.

"What did you do to piss him off?"

"Never mind." I mumbled. "I'll see you."

"YUP!"

I hung up.


	3. Elizabeth's View

_**You Think It's a Fairytale?**_

**Elizabeth's POV (B-day special)**

"I can't believe you just let her go like that!" Aunt Steph was talking with Carolyn. Carolyn seemed otherwise un-phased.

"It was her choice and she'll be well cared for."

"This is entirely my fault." I muttered.

The arm Eric had wrapped around my waist stiffened and fell when I spoke. This whole thing was _my_ fault. I guess, _I guess_, I couldn't have prevented it. If it just hadn't happened maybe Shea would be here. Maybe we'd still be friends. Maybe Grant wouldn't be on his way to Washington as we speak. Maybe Jennie would be home safe.

Maybe happily ever after would be where it was supposed to be, at the conclusion of fairytales.

"You're fault?" Carolyn looked at me, shock written in every part of her face. "How is this your fault?"

"Seriously, if it's anyone's fault it's the Old Man's." Miranda, a newer addition to the herd and a cousin slightly younger than me, spoke casually about our grandfather. "You think he could have warned us that we're big freaks of nature?"

Aunt Amy, Shea's mom, raised an eyebrow. "It's no one's fault."

"I'm going to blame my math teacher and leave it at that." Carolyn laughed.

Our supervising Aunts went into the kitchen upstairs to discuss the current happenings. Jennie, in a trailer might I add, was on her way to Washington. Shea was living in Washington with a family friend, Billy Black, and Aiden had bought his own place up there because of his imprint, our old friend Leah Clearwater.

Who, might I add, hates me more than Shea if it's even possible.

"Well, if that's the conclusion of the meeting…" Miranda got up, "I've really got to get to practice before my director kills me with our prop swords."

"I motion to adjourn the meeting." Carolyn got up as well.

"I second it." Miranda raised her hand.

They waved and left.

Eric still wasn't really talking so we sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Do you really think it's your fault, Liz?" He finally asked.

I nodded slowly.

He shook his head and got up, pulling me with him. We reached the door as his mom pulled up, he had soccer, and kissed me good-bye.

After he left, I stood by the door.

"It was always my fault."

*Ω*

**A/N**

**Not only was that one of the most depressing chapters I have EVER written, it is also my cousin's birthday today so I dedicate her point of view to her.**

**I really don't know if there even is soccer in the middle of the julyish area, but there is now! I have character pictures up now so you can meet the people. I need to get a better picture for my Jennie character, but oh well. I'll find one eventually that looks better than that.**

**Please review, I've never really done a chapter that sounds even this serious (that I know of at least) so its an experiment. I hope you've enjoyed.**

**And, if you haven't read Twister I'd recommend you do because even though it makes little or no sense (although some people have claimed to enjoy it **** ) it makes this story make actual sense.**

**I don't think that paragraph made sense.**

**O well. Short chapter, Happy Birthday Elizabeth!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wow you're OLD!**

**~ Yours Truly!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**New Girl**_

Alex was a great girl. A little shy in some ways but not nearly as bad as Kim was sometimes. She was just more reserved.

And of course, because we live in a messed up world, Embry imprinted on her. AND she ended up being a shifter! What are the odds? Except she can't imprint, so it's not a double like me and Seth and Aiden and Lee.

Of course, we were watching last February's Super Bowl, but oh well. Stupid Saints won the stupid game. I'm still pissed about it.

Well, at least until next Super Bowl I guess.

Then the only Budweiser commercial played with that little Clydesdale and his pretty little blaze. Claire pointed it out and thoughts of Grant flashed in my mind.

I know Embry said something to a confused Alex, but I wasn't watching or listening. I cuddled into Seth.

"Aiden…"

"Hm?" He answered.

"When did mom say she was shipping Grant up here again?"

Seth chuckled. "Stop worrying about it. 'He'll be here in two days`." He quoted my mom from last night.

"Sorry." I sighed, "But I can't let him get hurt because I decided to move here and live with that delinquent over there." I nodded to Jacob.

Then Leah said something about it being ridiculous, when I turn into a horse, to own one. We started joking around innocently.

"Waaaaiiiiit." I stood up, "She's a shifter too. Does that mean we've graduated to three girls?"

"I guess so." Alexa laughed.

She went into the kitchen to get some cookies she put in the oven. Emily followed her and Embry watched. I heard Alex's heart jump, there were plenty of cons to super hearing.

I heard Emily and Alex bickering playfully in the kitchen about Embry. Embry hid his face in a pillow.

Jacob was laughing.

Claire complained. "When do we get the cookies?"

"Right now!" Emily teased when she came out of the kitchen. Alex followed her.

"Oh, wow. Just because they look like a two year-old made them doesn't make it taste so!" She sounded amazed.

We laughed.

Seth and I raced to Jacob's house afterwards. I won, but I hadn't been in wolf form so that's probably why. I managed to fit my head in the window of the house, the one that led to the living room. I whinnied.

"Is that a HORSE?!" I heard Charlie Swan ask.

I heard Billy wheeling into the room followed by a surprised police officer.

"Shea!" Billy snapped, hitting my nose lightly, so as not to hurt himself, with the back of his hand. "I told you not to do that."

I grinned.

"When did you buy a horse?"

"Quite recently, but we didn't buy her. She showed up. We contacted the owners but they said she could stay here." He explained through gritted teeth.

"Who are the owners?"

"Old family friends." He answered.

"Her name is Shea?" Charlie laughed, "That's funny. Seth's new girlfriend's name is Shea too."

"How ironic." Billy nodded, glaring. "She must've jumped the fence out of where we had her situated."

Seth had phased and changed, walking to the window, he pulled my head away.

"Good, you go put her away." Billy nodded in approval.

"Hey, Seth."

"Hey, Chief Swan." Seth smiled. As he did so, he walked me away and into the woods.

I shifted back. Oh, I was wearing Aero now! Finally I shifted into something normal!

"What did you think you were doing?" Seth laughed.

"I was having some fun." I responded.

Seth shook his head, still grinning.

I kissed him lightly on the cheek; I have no clue what possessed me to do so, and we headed back towards the house.

After the initial greeting when we first walked in, Charlie said.

"Hey, Shea, did you know Billy has a horse named after you?" He chuckled.

"I had a bit of an idea."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Eye of the Storm**_

I thought we had finally gotten over our differences. That night I had finally been able to say "I love you" with a straight face and without a smart comment. It was a milestone.

Turns out it was the eye of the storm.

I was fighting with him, again. I really don't know why we did it. Aiden had figured out how to give Leah just enough power and Seth was surprised and we just jumped into it. I have no idea what happened.

I hurt him _again_.

And it hurts me just that much more.

Imprinting is supposed to make everyone all happy and skippy. It was supposed to give you a happy ending with someone who cares about you. I keep going back and forth on whether I want my happy ending or not, but at that moment I wanted it.

I can't stand myself.

Can't someone just hit me with a damn bus?!

We were still mad when we walked inside to join the others for lunch. Alexa was there, and of course Embry was too. I think Renesmee was the only one missing, but she's only allowed in La Push twice a week so it was no surprise really. Well, Quil and Claire were missing too, but they're always out playing princess so they're never really with the group.

I gave Seth an apologetic smile when we were eating but he was ignoring me. I couldn't stand it. Leah and Aiden made jokes occasionally, but none of us were really talking.

Something rumbled up the street.

"They're early!" I jumped excitedly out of my chair, taking an annoyed Seth with me.

After a bit of chat, I unloaded the horses.

I found myself about to hand Grant to Seth, but Seth still didn't seem too happy with me at that point, so I gave him to Aiden who was experienced enough.

I went to get my cousin when the man who had driven the trailer stopped me.

"You'd better let me get that one, dear." He warned, I heard Seth growl and watched his hands tremble a little. I almost let out a sigh of relief, he didn't completely hate me. "She was a devil unloading and loading on our way up here. The thing managed to get her halter off every single time."

"I think I can handle her, thank you." I smiled and backed Jennie, who didn't have a halter on, out of the trailer. She was smiling.

I unpacked the rest of the stuff and the truck rumbled back down the street. Jennie reared and shifted back.

"That wasn't nice to do to the poor man." I laughed.

"Yes it was!" She grinned. "Hey, Jacob!" She turned around.

Jacob grumbled his hello.

It was kind of funny, then she brought up yesterday morning's happenings and the questions started. None of us spilled.

When they went inside I used the time to shift and bring Grant home, he loved following me as a horse. Aiden had built him this little shack that I needed to renovate, but it'd work for a little while.

We galloped through the trees.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hmmm…Interesting…**_

"Seth." I whispered. Yeah, he was in my room again. It's not like we were doing anything, Jacob just loved to overreact.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"Do you think maybe Fate got it wrong? That maybe we weren't meant to be together?" I sighed, "We're always fighting and I think the others are getting sick of it."

"I don't know." He said honestly. "But we can stop fighting. I'll just duct tape one of our mouths."

"That doesn't get us anywhere." I told him, "Then I wouldn't be able to do this." I kissed him quickly. "And neither would you."

He smiled. I heard footsteps.

"Oh, shit, it's Jennie." I muttered. Seth sat up. "Don't get up, go hide!" He shrugged and hopped out the window.

"JACOB, SETH WAS IN SHEA'S ROOM AGAIN!" Jennie fake screamed when she walked in.

"Shhh! He can hear you!" I quieted. She giggled.

"So what if he does?" She rolled her eyes, "I already ruined your moment."

"You got that right." I grumbled. "So to whom do I owe this pleasure?"

"My absolute supersonic hearing and my terrible boredom." She grinned. "Well…bye!" She skipped cheerily back out the door and closed it quietly behind her.

Well…that was…weird…

Seth hopped back in.

"Gotta love Jennie." I smiled at him.

"Oh, yeah, loads."

…

"Shea! Your cousin—SETH, GET OUT OF SHEA'S ROOM FOR THE SECOND TIME THIS WEEK!"

I woke up to see a very angry Jacob and a very surprised Seth. Seth ducked under Jacob and out my door.

I got up, pushed Jacob out of my way, slammed the door behind me, and managed to shove Jacob hard enough that a few ribs either cracked or broke…

I stormed into the kitchen where everyone was either laughing or about to.

"Only when I'm here does he decide to come into the damn room, only when I'm here."

*Ω*

**A/N-**

**Yes, well, extremely short chapter, but I haven't been writing a lot lately. Most of what I've been posting has just got back from my beta(s) and thus I posted them. But, I am terribly off in the fact that I have written 4 essays for multiple scholarships and math homework has been a blast. Our English teacher currently hates my whole class and blames us for the fact a parent wrote her a note saying she wasn't covering what we've been tested on. You know what, talk to the parent! You don't give us a pop quiz with only 4-5 questions and one of them we don't even know the answer to!**

**No one in the class placed above an 80%! Isn't that fantastic?!**

**But, enough of my ranting. I'll try to post new chapters soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**I Want a Puppy**_

We wandered around La Push for a few hours, chatting and goofing off. Suddenly, as we were passing a bush on the side of the road, I heard soft squeak. I turned around. Seth stopped for me.

"Did you hear that?" I whispered.

"What?"

"Guess you didn't…" I looked at the bush, the only possible hiding space. I saw flecks of brown cardboard.

"Aw!" I squealed, peeking over the edge. "Someone just ditched them like that!"

Inside the box were nine puppies, all tiny and adorable.

"Puppies…" Seth cocked his head to the side.

"Get used to it, it's what you're kids will look like, now help me carry them home."

"Home? As in Jacob's house?" Seth gave me a look that said I was crazy.

"Where else, dumbass?"

"Well, considering Billy has you, Jacob, and your horse-cousin Jennie I really don't think he'd want any more animals in his household." Seth pointed out.

"But he has to take them, they're so adorable!"

"I'll lift the box and carry them home, but I refuse to explain why you have to have them!" He gave in.

As we walked home, with my occasional comment on how his terrible coordination was going to give the puppies all brain damage, I heard another noise as we came upon another box.

"Is the whole world abandoning their dogs today?" Seth grumbled as we saw three little grey-hound heads poke out the top.

"Scooch the Jack Russell puppies over, we have to fit three more heads in there." I told Seth as I picked the shivering bodies up.

"You do realize Billy will probably shoot you?"

"He doesn't have a gun, he fishes. The worst that could happen is he hooks my eye with the line." I rolled my eyes.

"No, he has a gun." Seth shook his head, "He got one when his daughter started dating Paul."

I laughed.

"Don't blame him. Point is, puppies give puppy-dog eyes very well."

"You should give one to Renesmee. I heard she wants a dog."

"She'd eat it." I made a face, "Along with Bambi and his family."

"They don't orphan woodland creatures, what is with you all!" Seth frowned.

"No, they don't orphan them, they only make it near impossible for them to reproduce."

"Deer and bears are not endangered."

"Says you."

"Says Carlisle."

"Says the head tick himself." I corrected myself. We came upon another box.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Seth groaned.

"Aw, look at the Dobermans!" I cooed.

"Aren't they vicious or something?"

"That's a stereotype." I snapped at him, "Look at them!"

"That's another nine! So far you have twenty-one puppies. Billy is going to have a heart-attack. He now has one dog, two horses, and twenty-one puppies."

"One horse, Jennie is leaving soon." I pointed out. "And then I'll be alone."

"And you already have Grant! When will you take care of all of them?"

"Seth, you'll help me, won't you?" I let a tear fall, "R-r-r-right?"

He groaned. I smiled.

"Thank you!" I skipped forward until a bag flew out at me from a passing car. I caught it. Frantic mewing came from inside the little sac.

"Seth! I caught KITTENS!" I exclaimed.

"You're diseased?" He walked up when I counted the little mewing bundles inside the pouch.

"NO! I caught kittens! Eleven of them!"

"Fantastic." He grumbled, "So Billy is the proud owner of one wolf-boy, a horse-girl, twenty-one puppies, and eleven kittens, not to mention his horse-girl owns a horse and he babysits her horse-person cousins."

"Exactly, now you understand!" I praised, "Except I intend to name them and find most of them homes."

"Most of them?"

"I am going to keep some, Seth!" I rolled my eyes.

"You're going to be Billy's best friend." He sighed.

"You're going to adopt one, right?" I asked him, "A nice little puppy? Or a little kitten?"

"No."

"Pwease, Seth?" I pouted, "Wook at their wittle faces!"

"Fine, I'll take one, ONE." He frowned.

"And maybe Emily will take one!"

"She has a baby on the way…"

"Well, Alex then! Or Leah—"

"My sister will not want a dog." He raised an eyebrow.

"She will. And then there are Rachel and Kim! I'm sure they'd love little puppies!"

"They have some full grown wolves at the moment, I think it'd be a little much to handle." He stopped me.

"And Collin loves animals!" I hugged the little bundle of kittens to me as I went inside Jacob's house.

"Collin runs patrol."

"And Claire's parents wouldn't mind, I'm sure."

"I think Quil is allergic to dogs."

"He is a dog, that's like saying I'm allergic to horses." I pointed out.

"But aren't you allergic to hay?"

"That's not the point!" I rolled my eyes, "That's more like saying Quil is allergic to dog-food."

"Maybe he is."

"Well, he doesn't have to spend all day with the puppy, just all day with Claire!" I frowned, "And maybe your mom would want a kitten? My mom loves kittens."

"My mom has hated animals ever since Leah and I turned into one."

"Stop being such a downer!" I snapped, "BILLY I HAVE A SURPRISE!"

I heard Billy wheel down the hall.

"Not another one." He grumbled, "What is it?"

"Look!" I smiled. He looked at them.

"I have a wolf already, I'm good, thanks." He looked at them. One of the little Jack Russells fought to get to the top of the box.

"But that one _likes_ you!" I smiled as it tumbled out and into his lap.

"No I do not want another—aw, isn't he cute?"

Seth looked surprised and I smiled at him.

"Isn't he, Billy?"

"I'm going to name him Blazer." He smiled as his little puppy licked his face.

"After the basketball team?" Seth looked at him, "I can't believe you're taking a puppy in the first place!"

"Look at him, Seth, he needs a home and I'll just take the money for food out of feeding the pack. You guys will survive."

Seth looked somewhere between shocked and angry.

"Aw, Seth, pick your puppy!"

"The grey greyhound is good." He mumbled.

"It's an Italian Greyhound, Seth." Billy shook his head and wheeled back down the hall with his puppy in his lap.

"Well, I'll take the grey Italian Greyhound then." He sighed. I picked the puppy up and he licked Seth's face.

"What are you going to name him?!" I jumped up and down.

"Please, stop acting like Alice Cullen on sugar rush." He begged.

"She can't get sugar rush, she can only get blood-high."

"Whatever, just please stop." He looked at me pleadingly and I rolled my eyes, "If you want me to name him, I'll name him."

"Please do!"

"Rocky."

"Aw, Rocky, you have a new home!"

"My mom is going to kill me."

"Do you think Charlie will want a Doberman as a police dog?" I asked randomly.

"Well…I don't know. I guess they could always use help on the force…but maybe a K-9 program is a little far…" He looked at me.

"What is all of the noise?!" Jacob came into the house from wherever he had been.

"I found twenty-one puppies and eleven kittens, want one?"

"No, I'm good." Jacob stopped, obviously surprised.

"You're dad adopted one and named him Blazer. This one," I pointed to Seth's new puppy, "Is Seth's and he named him Rocky. And this one," I picked out my favourite little boy puppy, "Is Wishbone."

"Ah, I see…" He nodded.

"Puppies?!" Jennie ran inside.

"And kittens!" I smiled.

"Aw, let me see!"

And so, the adoption process began…

*Ω*

**A/N-**

**So, there is chapter 7!!!!!!!!!!!! A tiny bit longer, with a little too much dialogue, I was inspired by the story of a kid in my classes uncle (I believe…) found a box of puppies on the side of the road. I picked my favorite small breed of dogs (Jack Russell Terriers, big dogs in small bodies) and Dobermans. I picked the Italian Greyhounds because I wanted to get a joke in there about one of my BFF's dog (who doesn't like me because I made him work for his food) named Rambo. He is chestnut (sorry, the only things I don't know about dogs are color terms so I'm not sure if that's right…) and white so Rocky is grey and white. Or he may be blue and white or blue wild irish…I'm not quite positive…**

**But point is Rocky and Rambo, haha so funny I kno, not my best. **

**But it is when you think of Rambo's full name, I still think registry names are hilariously long, for dogs, horses, and sometimes even cats!**

**Some of the animals haven't been named yet, but I'm going to have their little pictures up soon/litter pics up soon.**

**So, sorry for the Author's Note, but it's what I'm famous for!**

***~~~~~~ME~~~~~~***


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ah, Yes, Well…That isn't Good…**_

I rubbed my eyes and reached for my cell phone as it started ringing. I had spent all yesterday getting the puppies situated for the night. It wasn't very easy considering there were so many of them, and then there were the kittens. I let Wishbone in my room, but felt a little guilty because the others weren't there with him.

Wishbone squeaked as I shifted and I had to grab him to keep him from falling off the bed.

I lifted him onto my lap and answered the call.

"Hey, Shea?"

"Yes, Carolyn?" I yawned.

"Um…we have a situation."

"Great, what kind of situation?" I scratched Wishbone behind the ears.

"Code green."

"Code green…code green…" I tried to remember what that was, but codes are just like math, not something you can think of at five in the morning.

"Justin shifted."

"Good, tell him to shift back." I closed my eyes and rested my head on the backboard.

"That's why I'm calling you." She was growing impatient.

"Wait…what? OH!" I jumped up, leaving Wishbone surprised on the bed. "Code green, right, haha, I remember now."

"Good to know you remember your own stupid code! Can you help me here or what?"

I paused for a moment.

"Didn't I give you my position?"

"Apparently not if I can't use a damn command for my life!" She snapped, "Now fix this, Elizabeth is freaking out and your mom is cursing you for being stupid."

"I can tell you're paraphrasing."

"You don't know what your mom is saying, trust me, I think she's making curses up at this point. I haven't heard half of them in my life. Did you know she can curse in French, Spanish, and Italian?"

"Wouldn't be surprised." I mumbled.

"Come on, he's about to rip the house down!"

"He's in the house? Why the hell didn't they take him outside? We keep spare halters and leads everywhere, just get one on him and drag him."

"Well, considering he's on a murder spree, it gets us nowhere."

"Right…first time. Well, he wasn't supposed to shift for another two weeks, correct? What set him off?"

"Eric…"

"Ah, I love Justin." I grinned, "I'm hanging up now."

"No, no you aren't, you have to help us here." Carolyn was _pissed_.

"I can't shift and talk on the phone all at once, smart one." I rolled my eyes and hit the off button before she could say another word.

I threw the thing closest to me, not my phone, at Jacob's door. The remote went right through it and I heard him cursing.

"What the fuck, Shea?"

"I'm getting Jennie and we're going to go save my Aunt's house from utter destruction."

"You're taking her home?" He sounded hopeful.

"Nope, I'm taking her into the woods to tell my cousin he isn't insane."

"Have fun." Billy called. I guess I woke him up too.

"Can't your new alpha take care of this herself?" Jacob asked.

"Apparently not." I shrugged and banged on Jennie's door. "JENNIE, CODE GREEN! I…I think…"

"Who shifted?" She rubbed her eyes and walked out.

"It _is_ code green, good. But, Justin shifted this time for your information."

"Great! Now I can start bothering him again!" She woke up considerably fast for Jennie, she hates waking up.

We walked outside.

"One…"

"Two…" Jennie counted. We both looked at each other.

"Three!"

"_YOU'RE NOT CRAZY!"_ We said together.

Ah, yes, well…with what was going through his mind right now, maybe he was.

"_YOU SAID YOU'D HELP, SHEA!" _Eric yelled at me. I ignored him, God it had been so long.

"_I am helping."_

"_Well, do something useful."_ Carolyn snapped.

"_My God, good to hear you all too." _I grumbled.

"_Shea!"_ Miranda whined, no one had to help Miranda when this happened, she figured it out on her own. She was always so calm, overly hyper, but calm. Why couldn't Justin be that abnormal?!

"_I am NOT abnormal!"_

"_Course you aren't." _I agreed.

"_My mom says to tell you to do something before Justin kills someone."_

Elizabeth.

"_Fine." _I shrugged and gathered all my strength to say… "_JUSTIN YOU BETTER FUCKING KNOCK IT OFF!"_

"_Charming." _I could just see Carolyn rolling her eyes.

"_Oh, she was." _Miranda assured.

"_Justin, calm down. It's completely normal to feel insane and think you're a freak…actually…you are a freak. So it is normal to feel like one."_

"_Are you trying to help the kid or kill him?"_

"_Well, considering his thoughts have stopped, has he shifted back?"_

"_Nope, he's just stopped."_

"_Good." _I smiled, _"Now, I have been told this has something to do with Eric. What happened?"_

"_This has nothing to do with me, we all knew he was going to shift!"_

"_QUIET!" _I stopped him.

"_Shea, stop abusing the command."_

"_Who told Aiden?"_

-Silence-

Nice…

Suddenly I was seeing things through Justin's eyes, I'd have to congratulate him for picking up on that so fast—the fact we can hear him. Jennie couldn't figure out how to talk for three days. Of course, that made everything easier for us but…

"_HEY!"_

"_Sorry, Jen."_ I looked at her, _"Listen, Justin, we all know how it feels…except for Miranda. It's easy to get used to. Just don't get mad. Or not _that_ mad. What color are you?"_

"_He's a blue roan."_

"_Oh, pretty." _I commented, _"But, yeah, pretty simple. Change back."_

Gone.

"_Simple as that, idiots."_ I shifted too.

"Love the dress." Jennie commented when she had shifted too.

"Love the skirt, sixteenth century looks fantastic on you!" I smiled back.

"Aw, damn, I really thought I had it this time too! I've been trying to change into a Barney suit for the past week!" She whined.

"I thought Jacob was scared of Barney…"

She looked at me like I was insane.

"That was the point."

"Right." I nodded.

"Wow, you're really out of it."

I yawned.

We went back inside and, finding that no matter how tired I was I couldn't sleep, we watched TV.

"Shea…have you ever thought about the type of person I'd imprint on?"

I looked startled at her question.

"Yes, actually, I have. I pictured him dull and boring enough to put up with you because it makes him look exciting." I teased her as I hit her with a pillow from the couch.

"Are you and Seth ever going to start aging again?"

"What is this? Twenty questions?"

"Well, are you?"

"I haven't discussed it with him, if you haven't noticed we aren't the most compatible." I rolled my eyes.

"What about Elizabeth and Eric then?"

I froze.

"They'd better or I'll be charged with murder…"

She stayed quiet for a bit. I stared blankly at the television, begging silently for her to change the topic. Imprint talk was worse than _The Talk_ with your parents. Or maybe it was just the fact I was talking about imprinting with my cousin in Uncle Billy's house…that makes for a pretty awkward setting. The walls have ears, I swear!

"Do you really hate Elizabeth?"

I sighed; didn't she know when to drop a subject?"

"I…I don't know. I honestly don't know."

She nodded.

"I mean, I can understand hating Eric, but hating Elizabeth is a completely different thing."

"Listen, can you go talk to Leah about her problems with Sam and Emily or something? This is starting to get on my nerves." I pushed the little black patches away from my skin.

"But Leah doesn't still hate them."

"I beg to differ."

"Fine, beg, begging gets you nowhere." Jennie smiled.

"She still doesn't get along with them."

"But she talks to them because she has Aiden to make her happy and she understands."

"Seth doesn't make me happy, Seth makes me irritable." I pointed out, "There's a difference."

"You smile when he's with you."

"Because I torture the poor kid."

"You should try to be nicer."

"I can try, but it's not like I was never like this before. I've never been the sweetest girl in the class at school."

"Well, you should be, imprinting is brainwash, remember?"

I laughed at that.

"That it is." I agreed.

"Good. Now here's the deal! I'll drive Jacob—"

"I don't want to know what your plan is, nor do I want it to take place." I frowned, "I don't trust you enough to put you in charge of my life."

"Damn, you're smart."

I shook my head.

"So what was that about this morning?" Jacob walked in.

"My cousins can't be put in charge of each other else a house gets knocked down." I smiled and looked back at the TV.

"What?"

"Justin almost knocked his house down." Jennie simplified.

"Ah, yes, well…that isn't good…"

"Nope." I shook my head and popped the "p."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N-**

** There is a guest appearance that will become a main-ish character in this chapter. Thank you Horse Racing Girl for loaning me your horse and you! :D You should all thank her, before she gave me the name for her character I was going to name her ****GHflfhgaliurtasdfh but she felt pity and said not only would I have a hard time typing that (which I also said) but it would be fairly hard for pronunciation purposes. I didn't think of that one, so thank her for any mercy I show you readers. **

** And tell me if you don't think Madelyn is "you" enough, I'll fix her!**

**~*~**

_**Oh, Good, You're Here**_

"They're here!" Jennie called, I sighed with relief, rubbing the kitten in my hand's throat to help it swallow the kitten-formula I was attempting to feed it.

I heard the door open and Jennie greeted Embry and Alex.

"Welcome to "Box Litters" adoption agency. Do you prefer cats or dogs?" Jennie asked, walking down the living hallway.

"Cats."

"Dogs."

Alex and Embry said at the same time. I laughed, opposites attract I suppose.

"Well then," I looked up as they came into the portion of the basement we had sectioned off with baby playpen parts for the kittens. In the pen next to it were the puppies that were mostly old enough to live without mothers. "Take a look and find one you like."

Alex walked over to me with the kittens.

"Aw, look at that little girl!" She cooed. "They need to be fed a lot, if you want, I can help."

I nodded, "Please do!"

She picked up the bottle and a kitten from the box. I was feeding kitten one because I had numbered all but one of them, a multi-colored tabby tom I named Bramblethicket who I intended to keep.

She picked up the girl kitten that looked the most like my Bramble.

"Can I have this one?" She asked as she fed it.

"Sure!" I nodded, setting my kitten down, kitten one was the weakest and sometimes needed a little help swallowing.

Alex took a look at the formula we were using, KMR, and nodded. Jacob ran down with more sterilized bottles.

The kitten I had now, Bramble, drank eagerly. Jennie burped number one and proceeded with the warm washcloth. Afterwards, she quickly weighed him and put him in the bed-box. Where kitten number four already slept.

"I think her name will be Tigerlilly." Alex smiled as her new kitten hiccupped a burp.

I saw Embry playing with a little black and white puppy out of the corner of my eye and turned t see the tug of war game between the Italian Greyhound and Embry.

"How is Sylvester winning?" Embry asked, trying to pull the chew toy out of the puppy's mouth.

"Sylvester?" We all turned to look at him, "Isn't that a cat's name?"

"But it fits him!" He whined, trying desperately to win against the little puppy.

"Drop it." I commanded, Embry and "Sylvester" dropped it at the same time.

Jennie and Alex broke into a fit of laughter.

When we were done feeding the kittens, we went upstairs.

"And we have to do that again in two hours." I sighed.

Aiden and Leah were there, eating and talking to Jacob.

"There's the little command abuser, get over here." Aiden ruffled my hair.

"Gosh, you're acting old." I rolled my eyes.

"Why is there poop all over Jennie?" Leah crinkled her nose in disgust. I heard Jennie groan and turned to look at her.

"I forgot the second washcloth!" She hit her head on the wall.

"For what?" Leah looked confused.

"She was making kittens poop." I told her, "The mother cat licks her kittens' buts to get them to go to the bathroom."

"So Jennie was licking cat asses?" Leah looked at her like she was insane.

"Oh, hell no! I used a damp washcloth! I am not licking cat butts, that's terribly wrong."

"You have kittens looking for homes?" Leah looked thoughtful, "Can I see?"

I nodded and she followed me downstairs.

She took one look at the box and I swear, she imprinted again. She stroked a little grey head, careful not to wake it up, and smiled.

"I like him, he's cute."

"He's a kitten, he'll turn into a cat." I warned.

"I know, and I don't mind. I'll name him Teyegr." She smiled.

The phone rang, I jumped to get it, but Jacob got it first.

I didn't listen to what he was saying because I had a pretty good idea who was on the phone.

"SHEA?!" I heard Jacob roar. I ran upstairs. "Where are you getting the money?"

"Um, my parents paid board back home so they're paying for this too, plus lessons and such! Gosh, no need to be so worried!" I rolled my eyes.

"I built a shack for Grant!" Aiden looked at me.

"Yes, a shack. It's a shack that looks about ready to collapse might I add, we don't want that now do we?" I frowned. "What did they say?"

"They said they were picking him up in an hour." Jacob muttered.

"Good, I'll see you all later then. Please feed the kittens while I'm gone!"

Leah had come up the stairs behind me, although I hadn't noticed.

"Seth was planning on coming over…" She looked at me.

"Tell him I'm on a date." I shrugged and walked out the back door.

Time for travel wraps!

***

"Aw, don't you look cute?" I smiled at Grant who glared back. I had, much to his despair, not stopped at his usual travel gear. He was also sporting a cover on his head and neck that hid ribbon braids underneath. I had gone all out for his new home.

But, you couldn't blame me. As a thoroughbred-appaloosa cross, he wasn't very good looking. I found him adorable, but he definitely wasn't a brilliant looker, even I had to admit. I had spent two years working on him when he first came to my original barn and we had bonded. He caught me when I passed out from dehydration on the way to the pasture once and held me up until someone could get me. He helped me overcome my fear of cantering while I taught him leads and even changes, something neither of us had ever done. He was the horse that, instead of making me walk through mud to get him, would walk right to the pasture gate when I called his name.

Aiden used to say I had imprinted on a horse.

Which I could understand, we were bound at the hip. I felt so guilty when I realized I had left him. I was so selfish, I hadn't even thought about him before I ran away.

I stroked his nose when the trailer pulled up.

A man helped me load him on and I packed my tack box in the spot next to him. I sat in the trailer the way to the barn, not something I normally did. It wasn't too far, maybe forty-five minutes or so? Either way, it was quick and painless for both him and me. He munched at his hay until we rumbled to a stop.

He looked at me.

I nodded.

Time to meet new people.

I unloaded him gently and slowly, he was a bit of a klutz on the ground so I worried a lot about that. I babied him, but unlike some horses, Grant loved every moment of it.

I think.

Mostly because he would nuzzle me if I was ignoring him, make me scratch his ear like a dog if I wasn't petting him. He was pretty funny sometimes.

"I like it, just like Pine Springs." I nodded, he seemed to agree with me. It wasn't too upscale, but it wasn't a piece of junk. It was perfect. People were riding in the outdoor. I saw a lesson in the jumping ring. People were coming back from the trail.

Two people, one a woman and the other an almost vampire-pale girl with blonde hair and a chestnut horse beside her. I noticed the girl only had a light hold of the reins, I could tell the only reason she held them was because we were outside. She knew her horse would follow her though, most horses follow their owners…unless there is grain involved…

"Hello, you must be She-a?" The woman asked, smiling brightly.

"Shea." I corrected, "Rhymes with 'hey.'" Both Grant and the other girl's horse looked up at the word. I giggled.

"Nice to meet you. This is?" She looked at my horse.

"This is Grant." I smiled.

"Nice to meet you Grant." She kept on smiling. It was starting to freak me out. "I'm Jess, I own Green Meadow. This is one of our very best riders and a great helper, Madelyn."

"Nice to meet you." I shook the girl's hand. Her horse let out a whine as if to say "Hey, you're meeting me too!"

I laughed and gave him a pat. "Who's this?"

"This is Fire." Madelyn smiled, looking at her horse proudly.

"Selle Français?" I guessed, looking him over.

"How'd you know?"

"I did some horse judging back home in Jersey. Our coach made us memorize every horse breed it seems. But, he's a pretty good standard so it was painfully obvious, if he wasn't I'd have been like 'wait…what is he then?'" I gave him another pat on the neck.

"Yeah, he's a pretty good looking boy." She grinned.

"I'll leave Madelyn to show you Grant's stall. She knows where it is." Jess looked at us happily and walked off to a group of riders in one of the rings.

"Oh yeah! Come on, Grant and Fire will be right next to each other!" She nodded and began to turn Fire around. I stepped back a little with Grant to give him room. Fire and Grant were about the same height or so.

"Good," I sighed, "I don't know what I'd do if he was next to some rude girl with an Olympic horse or something. Although, I have to admit, Fire _is_ pretty fit…" I looked at her horse again. "He hasn't been in the Olympics?"

"Not that I know of." She shrugged. She stopped and I stopped too.

"You can put him on those cross ties and take everything off. I'll help you when I've finished with Fire." She looked at me after she put Fire's halter back on.

"Take your time." I nodded.

Grant was growing impatient as I unwrapped his leg-wraps and took of his tail bag. His tail was still a little shorter than average because of a trailer incident years ago where his companion chewed it off, but it was getting better.

I realized I hadn't gotten my tack box from the trailer and turned around, bumping into a man with my tack box.

"Sorry!" I apologized. "Didn't see you!"

The guy waved his hand. "No, it's okay. I'm going to put this in its spot in the tack room. The boxes are organized according to stall so you can find everything."

"Thanks!" I nodded and walked out to the trailer to get Grant's everyday blanket and sheet. When I came back, Madelyn was petting his nose and Grant was falling asleep.

"Aw, he likes you!" I laughed as I put the blankets down far away from Grant so he didn't get tangled or anything.

"I would hope so, he'll be seeing me pretty often from this point on." She smiled and moved to help me take off his nice blanket. "We have a spot for show blankets and halters in a storage spot behind the tack room. Here, I'll show you." She motioned me to follow after I had folded the blue white and black blanket neatly.

Everything in the room was organized according to stall. There were cubbies where Madelyn said she put her brushes, bridle, gloves, hoof polish, and any special medication her horse may need from time to time.

Finally we had everything put away and Grant and Fire had their sheets on their backs. I followed Madelyn to the stalls.

"You're number seven." She nodded to the stall next to her stall, number six, as she walked in Fire's stall.

"Thanks." I sighed and walked Grant around in the stall. Giving him one last pat and a kiss, I walked back out into the aisle. "Do you know what I should do about his grain?"

"You have the 'Do Not Feed' sign right here." Madelyn flipped it over. "Just keep feeding him what you were feeding him until you hammer out details and can start switching him over."

"Okay, good." I nodded.

"How long have you been riding?" She asked as we headed into a lounge.

"Five years and nine months I think."

"Specific much?" She laughed.

"I guess so." I smiled, "When do you ride?"

"Mostly everyday in the summer, but in the school year probably only six days a week." She made a face when she mentioned the school year, "Because math homework catches up to you."

"I know!" I agreed, "And math was so easy before they started adding the alphabet!"

"Definitely." She nodded, grabbing a coke out of the mini fridge, she handed a second to me. "When do you think you and Grant will start riding?"

"I was thinking of longing him before I left today and then possibly riding him tomorrow, unless he hasn't settled in. Then I'll probably give him a free jumping session if it's okay with Jess."

"She usually doesn't mind so long as you ask her." Madelyn smiled.

"How long have you and Fire been together?" If you didn't own a horse, you'd have thought we were talking about guys.

"I don't even know now. It goes by like a blur." She sighed, "You and Grant?"

"Erm…I don't know…I'm in the same situation. One day blends into another. I feel like I belong in an old people home for admitting it though."

"If you belong in the home, so do I, so don't say that!" Madelyn laughed.

The day went by so fast. Seth was going to shoot me. But, Madelyn and I got along really well. We helped out at the barn; sweeping the aisle we had pretty much dirtied ourselves with hoof-pickings. Then she helped me lunge Grant and I got on him bareback and bridle-less for a bit while she held the line, he was still a little excited. It was a pretty fun day. Even getting sloshed on by Fire when we tried to change his water was fun! Grant, Fire, _and _Madelyn were laughing at that.

It was a sad thing when it was over.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

Madelyn nodded. "Yup!"

"Great!" I said as she turned to walk out to the car where one of her parents waited.

"No, wait. How would your parents be with a kitten or a puppy?" I asked suddenly, "I found some abandoned the other day and we're trying to find homes."

She stopped for a moment. "I don't think they would mind…do you have any pictures?"

I nodded and took out the phone my mom had sent up with Grant's stuff to Jacob's. I was suddenly thankful I had decided to take a picture of the puppies and kittens.

She looked at the picture.

"Aw, hold on!" She ran out to the car to the despair of the trying-to-sleep horses around her. After a minute or two, she came back with a smile.

"They said we can take the last Greyhound."

"Thank-you!" I hugged her. "Is it okay if I bring him by tomorrow or will that be too soon?"

"I think tomorrow would be okay. We had a dog a while back, we just have to clean the food bowls and such." She nodded.

"He already has a collar and I leash so I'll give those to you." I told her.

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow!" She waved behind her as she ran back to the car again and hopped in the passenger seat. She waved as she left.

No one was there to pick me up.

"Guess I'm walking." I walked to the forest to shift.


	10. Chapter 10

_**One, Two, Three, Up-Down**_

"_Hmm…"_ I turned back to look at the jumping ring behind me after I had shifted. _"To be or not to be…"_

"_I say not to be."_ Miranda answered laughing.

"_Oh, shut-up. What are you doing up anyways?"_ I asked.

"_Uh, time zones?"_

"_Oh…right. Well, I want to try this! I've never thought of it before!" _I snapped. I can't believe I had never thought of this before! No one usually left the jumps up back home so it had never occurred to me.

I jumped the fence into the ring.

"_Show off."_

"_I know."_ I smiled. Trotting half a circle and picking up the left lead, I approached the outside line.

"_There is a thing called warm-ups, I suggest you try it before you kill yourself!"_ Miranda yelled at me. _"You have the weakest ankles and you're jumping without wraps!"_

"_I'll heal."_ One, two three, up, down. I cantered, shit was this a five or a six?

"_Five."_ Miranda answered. _"Six if you trotted in."_

"_What if I walked in?"_

"_Then I'd have your head checked. You don't walk in and canter out." _

Five.

Touchdown!

"_You moron."_

"_I'm going to do the course."_ I pranced and cut the ring in half long ways to circle back at the beginning again.

"_Slow DOWN!"_ Miranda yelled at me after the second jump, _"You're as bad as Ben was, you don't speed up unless you have to. You aren't doing cross country, No GALLOPING!" _

"_Calling the red and white oxer!"_

"_You're the only one there!"_

Out of the corner, one, two, three, four, UP! Lead change, green and blue combination.

"_You're insane. You're completely insane!" _Miranda told me.

"_What is she doing?"_ Aw, little Justin was working out his problems.

"_Aw, little Justin is twelve years old!"_ Justin said sarcastically. I jumped an in and out and then a final oxer. _"What __was__ that?!"_

"_A jump."_ I circled to a stop.

"_How high?!"_

"_Um…"_ I took a look at it. _"3ft, 3ft 6in, 4ft-ish? I-D-K! The thing is somewhere between 3 and 4 feet high and two feet wide."_

"_And you jumped over it?"_ Justin asked, astounded.

"_Don't be so surprised, she's a show off—loves to hurdle. She jumped the fence to get in the ring in the first place."_ Miranda sighed.

"_Sweet! I wanna try!"_ Justin galloped through the forest wherever he was. I recognized it immediately.

"_Why are you at my place?"_ I asked both of them as Justin jumped the familiar log in the woods behind my house and bounded up the ridge into my backyard. The others were playing volleyball with our net and Jennie's sister, Laura, and Justin and Elizabeth's little sister, Catherine, were pushing my baby brother on his swing.

"_B-B-Q!" _Justin announced, hitting the volleyball in the air with his nose, saving Carolyn's team from losing.

"_Olivia and Meghan are there too? They haven't even shifted!"_ I made a face.

"_No, but they're family."_ Miranda trotted into the backyard. _"And it's not as if we kept it a secret from them. Grandma pretty much made sure everyone above 13 knew when Aiden first shifted."_

"_Speaking of family…Aunt Jeanie wants to know if you're coming back for your mom's 40__th__ in September."_ Justin suddenly remembered, having spotted my Aunt.

"_Tell her I will, and so will Aiden, but expect a few extra guests."_ I had completely forgotten about Mom's 40th…oh she was going to kill me.

"_She intends to kill you for this morning, go ahead and give her more reasons."_ Miranda laughed.

"_Yeah…I know."_ I sighed, galloping the outside line again.

"_Suicide mission, Shea."_ Miranda told me and I thought she was referring to my careless jumping._ "Forgetting a present, I mean. Although, galloping a line isn't safe either."_

I heard a whinny from the barn and someone from the pasture answered. The night was supposed to be free of rain so many of the horses had gone outside in the actually mud-less pastures. Fire, Grant, and a few others had remained in however.

I reared up, pawing the air with my front hooves.

"_Shea likes a show."_ Miranda spoke to a very confused Justin who had thought I was killing a rattlesnake.

"_Nah, I was just stretching. I'm going to go home now though, Jacob has probably had to tie Seth down or something because of his panic attacks."_

"_Do you feel no pity for your imprint?"_ Miranda asked, I felt Justin cringe at the word.

"_I don't feel pity in general. DAMN I RACKED THE OXER!" _The pole barely managed to stay in the cup. _"Stop distracting me!"_

"_We'll keep you company on the way home, but hurry up, Eric is pretty much hogging all of our food. Not to mention the fact there are forty-something of us here!"_

"_Yeah, please hurry!" _Justin agreed.

"_Sure, sure."_

"_Oh my God you've been hanging around Jacob way too long, Shea, you know that?"_ Miranda told me.

I hopped the fence again and raced through the trees, homeward bound. It wasn't taking too long, but about halfway there I heard a howl.

Seth.

"_You guys get all the fun!"_ Miranda whined.

"_That wasn't a vampire warning."_ I shook my head and pushed myself faster.

"_Great, so what was it?" _Justin asked me.

"_That, my cousins, is what we call an imprint having a mental breakdown. I'm going to phase…maybe I can calm him down…"_

"_See ya!"_

"_Oh thank God, maybe we'll get some food after all!" _Justin was relieved.

I thought for a moment. Paws replaced hooves and I had an unnecessarily long coat.

"_My God I need a haircut…"_ I mumbled.

"_Shea, where the hell are you?!"_ It _was_ Seth I heard having a panic attack.

"_I'm almost there, keep your head on straight. I'm not going to live at the barn all night…" _Well…unless Grant has colic or something serious like that. Or if there's a fire or something…

"_Dude, chill, she's coming."_

"_Seth, give her a break!"_

"_She can handle herself."_

"_We told you there was nothing to worry about."_

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa, guys!" _I laughed, _"No need to rub it in his face."_

"_I was doing no such thing." _Leah begged to differ.

"_Mmm-hmm." _Alex laughed.

"_Wait, you were jumping? As in running over jumps? SHEA, YOU COULD HAVE DIED!" _Seth was insane with worry.

"_Couldn't you guys have sedated him or something?"_ I sighed.

"_Carlisle wasn't home."_

"_Ah." _I nodded.

I reached the forest where they were all gathered, Jacob still had a hold on Seth's scruff.

"_Bad dog!"_ I laughed as Jacob let him up and he bounded over to me. _"Sit. SIT!"_

"_So what are we doing tomorrow?"_ Alex asked.

"_I'm spending most of the day at the barn again, I found the last greyhound a home."_

"_NONONONONONO!" _Seth whined.

"_Seth, calm down. If you want, you can come watch."_

"_He'd have a heart attack watching you ride a horse. Then he'd die and it'd only be me and mom."_ Leah contemplated, _"Yeah, go ahead, Seth!"_

We all laughed except Seth.

"_Who's Madelyn?" _He asked curiously.

"_A new friend I met. She's okay."_

"_She looks like a vampire."_ He mumbled.

"_Well, she certainly doesn't smell like one, hold your horses." _I sighed.

"_I'm trying to but she won't let me rein her in!"_

"_You guys do not realize how wrong that sounds right there."_ Embry laughed hysterically.

"_Oh grow up!"_ I rolled my eyes.

"_Hey, can I ask a question?"_ Leah interrupted politely for once. _"What's so big about a 40__th__ birthday party? Besides the fact it's your mom's…"_

I hadn't realized I had been thinking about that.

"_That's right! Shea you're going to miss the planning for it."_ Aiden woke up from his imprint insanity, now if only Seth would…

"_Nah, I'll just show up the day of with a present and a card."_ I shrugged.

"_Is that safe?"_

"_With my mom, nothing is. But, you know that already, Aiden."_ How many times had she beaten my poor cousin up over stupid things? My mom had temper issues!

"_If Shea's _mom_ does that, I'm scared to know what _Leah_ does to you!"_ Embry felt instant pity for Aiden.

"_Hey, if all of us are here…who are watching the kittens?"_ It dawned on me that that could be a problem, especially with puppies in the same room.

"_JENNIE!"_ We all thought together and rushed back to the house.

***Ω***

**A/N-**

**Terrible chapter, I know. It's a disappointment. But I'm working on a chapter for pacific that's a little longer so that's why.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Puppy…Baby…**_

I strolled up and down the barn isle with the little puppy racing beside me. I had been getting him accustomed to horses. I had taken a carrier that Madelyn could keep so he could stay in the lounge because Jess had said he could stay there for the day.

I faintly recognized Madelyn's parent's car and I saw her hop out and wave good-bye. She walked steadily towards the barn. Looking up, she saw me and waved. I smiled. The puppy beside me let out a little bark and I laughed, bending down to pet him.

"That right there is your new owner." I explained to him, "Now you be on your best behavior."

He seemed to understand, I swear these pure breeds are much more intelligent than the half-human crosses.

"Is this him?" Madelyn asked, bending down to look at him. He barked and licked her face.

"I said your _best _behavior, not _this_!" I sighed. Madelyn laughed.

"Has he got a name?" She asked curiously, giving him a final pat and straightening up.

"Nope." I popped the "p."

"Hmm…I think Rambo will do nicely." She smiled at him. The dog seemed to agree, he danced little circles around her. I broke into laughter, having realized something.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"It's just that his brothers were named Rocky and Sylvester, now we have a Rambo!" I continued my cackling. She joined in for a bit.

"So, where are we putting him?"

"I've got a crate set up n the lounge; Jess said we could keep him there." I told her.

We went to get the puppy situated and gave him some more water in the bowl he had access to. Then, we got started tacking up. It was interesting; everything of mine had seemingly gotten tangled up in each other so I spent ten or so minutes fixing it. When we finally had them _both_ ready, we took our reins and headed outside.

I could tell Grant was eager to see his new outdoor arena. He wasn't tense and he was pushing to catch up with Fire and Madelyn. I had to practically drag him back; he had never behaved like that in his life. I could understand it though, he was new here and he just wanted a friend. I hopped on him inside the ring, after checking and double-checking the girth. He waited patiently for me to ask him to go, something that had only taken forever to teach him.

I tapped him gently with my heels once and said "walk" and he strode forward. I gave him an encouraging pat on the neck. I watched as Madelyn and Fire started warming up, moving together perfectly. I let Grant walk for a bit so he could get used to his surroundings. About three minutes of walking later, he seemed ready to pick up the trot.

I clicked to him and squeezed lightly with my calves and he picked up the trot. We worked on extending and sitting trot.

"He's got a nice sitting trot." Madelyn commented, I hadn't realized she had been next to us, which was terribly stupid on my part.

"He's technically an English/Western horse so he collects a lot." I nodded. "Sometimes it just makes it that much harder."

She laughed.

"Well, we're off. I think he wants to canter a little bit." I could tell Grant wanted to get a move on, but I made him wait for me.

I squeezed lightly with my outside leg and picked up a little inside rein. He picked up the canter. About three times around the large ring, we cut across the center for a lead change. He missed it by a stride, making it a tiny off center, but it was to be expected. Grant was my perfect horse but he wasn't the perfect horse.

Another two or three times around and we slowed to a walk.

"We're going to do the smaller course." Madelyn told me. I nodded and watched as she and Fire jumped the course of around six jumps. Grant wanted to follow, but I didn't want to put so much on him at once.

"I think I'll do a cross rail or two," I nodded to the outside line, "But I don't want him being…him and getting worked up when we just moved here."

She smiled, "Gotcha, you're free to the outside line." She moved Fire to the rail.

I asked Grant for a nice, even, two-beat trot and he obliged. I held him to his pace as we approached. It was the same line I had jumped the night before, I hoped it hadn't been altered. Grant was a little bigger than I was, are strides were typically even, but I knew he could take the six. He trotted the cross-rail to my displeasure and picked up the canter, proceeding to canter out in six.

"Someone's lazy." Madelyn laughed.

"No, someone thinks he's too good for cross-rails it seems." I rubbed him right above his withers. "Once more boy, we'll canter it. Then, you're done."

I sat up and didn't even tap before he picked it up. I did stop him, however.

"Just because you can read my mind, doesn't mean you go before I ask you." I scolded lightly and used the least amount of pressure I could to ask him myself.

He over jumped the first and cantered five to the second, jumping it on target.

"This is why we didn't work so much today, boy. You're being insane!" I chuckled, to Madelyn I added, "If you want to go ahead and do the course again, you can. He's done. I'd rather have ended on a better note, but I'm honestly worried. He's such a spaz and he definitely has some sort of mental defect." I pretended to cover his ears, leaving me riding rein less. "I may work no stirrups though…" Grant's ears flicked back as if to say "no!"

Madelyn nodded and picked up her canter, I pushed Grant to the rail and such, keeping him out of her and Firee's way. I doubt any of the four of us would appreciate a crash.

I dropped my stirrups and stretched. Grant did too and I laughed. Tapping him once, I worked at the sitting trot and a bit at the canter before deciding he was definitely done for the day. We had worked for most of the morning.

Fire and Grant walked side by side as they cooled off. The funny thing being, neither Madelyn nor I had steered them that way, they just dragged us with them into their little horse-y conversation.

It took a bit, but they were finally cool enough to walk them inside.

We spent some time grooming the sweat off them, Grant was notorious for accumulating sweat, and then relaxed in the lounge for like, five seconds before running out to help with day-to-day barn life.

"I can't believe it's eight already." I gasped, looking at my watch after noticing the green sunlight was no longer visible.

"Neither can I…" Madelyn agreed.

Rambo barked and yipped much to the displeasure of an old riding pony that was still cross-tied to the aisle way.

"We'd better get Snickers out of here." Madelyn nodded to the pony who was, despite his name, dappled grey. We had un-tacked him for his six year-old rider and failed to put him in his paddock.

We placed him in his paddock after putting a sheet on him, the bugs were killer tonight, and I helped Madelyn place Rambo in the car.

"See ya!" I waved, she smiled and waved back and Rambo's distinctive barks soon disappeared.

"You're cold." I felt a hand grab my wrist and turned to see Jacob, I snorted.

"I run somewhere between 99-101.5 degrees, what do you expect? Everyone is colder than you guys." I rolled my eyes.

"Somewhere between?"

"Horses are like humans, its okay if you're a bit above, just depends on what you are typically is all."

"Ah. Well, you'll be thrilled to hear that Emily had twins." He smiled as we walked to the car.

"TWINS?!" I jumped, "Twin WHAT'S?!"

"Babies…twin babies…" He looked at me like I had lost my mind.

"I KNOW THEY'RE BABIES YOU MORON I MEANT GENDER!"

"Oh, one boy and one girl."

"Well then, we should go home and sleep, I want to see them in the morning." I yawned, "And then I need a ride back here."

"Sure, sure."

*******

**A/N-**

**I love how about half-way through it, I managed to change Fire's name into Flame…THANKS HORSE RACING GIRL FOR BOTHERING TO POINT THAT OUT! I checked it and re-checked it because I was so positive I had screwed up something and it was haunting me until I got your review and was like "OMG THAT'S IT!!! THAT'S MY PROBLEM! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!!" So yeah, I was having a reeeeaaaal brilliant day. This is what I get for spending my weekend trying to remember the parts of the horse reproductive system, halfway through that I started putting down random letters I mean give us a two-minute answer time for 10 MULTIPLE CHOICE questions? Who wouldn't start writing them in as soon as they realized they had ten seconds left?**

**BUT I WOOOON!!!!!!!!!!!! I WON A LOT OF PRIZES! I was actually there cause I love horse judging (Hippology…eh, im okay at it, but I don't enjoy it too much unless its breed trivia) and I did pretty well. Two 2****nd**** s a 4****th**** 2 5****th**** s a 6****th**** and 2 8****th**** s (Or maybe 1 eighth? Im not lookin right now but it was somewhere between 6-7 ribbons) I got two in hippology and the rest in judging (2****nd**** overall juniors WHOOT!) THANK YOU THE ILLEGAL USE OF A STANDING MARTINGALE IN HUNTER CLASSES ELSE I'D NEVER HAVE A STANDING CHANCE! Lolz**

**THANK YOU AGAIN Horse Racing Girl for being totally awesome and not only solving my nightmares (yes, I actually had nightmares about screwing up the chapter and not catching it) but lending me u and your horse and ACTUALLY CARING whether I was alive or not by messaging me sayin "Whats up?" YOU ROCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And tell Seb the poles cannot jump for me! Lolz**

***makes popping sound***

**Yup, that's all!**

**Happy Trails!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Aw, Come on!**_

"Hey little girl!" I cooed, holding the yawning bundle in my arms as she blinked the sleep from her eyes. Emily and the twins had finally come home from the hospital and I was holding one of them on the couch. The whole family was there in fact. I rocked Tala back and forth. She didn't cry like usual babies and was my personal favorite.

And that's not only because she's got a unique-type name from her ancestry either.

Ironically, Tala means "wolf" in…some sort of Native American. I'm not entirely sure which nation. Of course, I get mine from the Irish side of the family, but my middle name is Native…

I think…

Does anyone know the origin of "Waneta?" All I know is that it means "shape-shifter" in some language.

Anyways, I love Tala because she's the cutest, sweetest, quietest, smartest baby I've _ever_ met! She's got her mother's face and none of her father—sucks for Sam, ah well—and she just cooes occasionally and tries to tell you she needs a diaper change or a bottle very peacefully in her own little way. I think it's so sweet.

Seth kissed my cheek gently as I brushed Tala's nose with my finger. The arm around my waist was so tight I think it would've bruised if I wasn't what I was. Every time I picked one of the babies up, he'd get so territorial and I had no idea what to do with him.

Kim looked at me empathetically from across the room where Jared was smothering her.

"Seth, loosen up a little." I warned, "We're fifteen, now isn't the time to think about stuff like this."

He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I can't, it's not my fault!" He looked apologetic. "I didn't put it there."

I sighed.

Tala made a gurgle sound and reached up.

"You want Momma?" I asked her, "Hmm, she's sleeping right now. How about a bottle?"

She cooed and I took it as a yes.

"Okay then, Seth, go get a bottle and make sure it's not boiling hot." I ordered.

"How do I do that?" He jumped.

"You test it on your skin, you goof, now MARCH!" I looked back down at the baby, "It's okay, Uncle Seth will try to get you a bottle without ruining it."

Kim laughed and Brandon reached up to her.

"Hey, it's Aunt Kim!" She squealed. "How is little Brandon today?"

He didn't do anything, just sighed and fell back to sleep.

"Have you guys seen Alex and Embry around? We haven't been able to find them for two days." I asked quite randomly.

"No idea where Embry is, but I heard Alex went home for the week to get more things because she's officially moving in. I figured Embry went with her, but Alexa's mother wasn't too happy when she left here a couple of mornings ago talking to Sam." Jared told me.

"What happened?" I gasped.

"The only thing that gets parents pissed." Kim spoke up, "They probably had sex or something close to it."

I was a little surprised, I knew Alex and Embry were older than me, but it wasn't something I could see them doing. Ha, like I wanted to see it at all, was this what imprinting did to people? Make them completely lovesick fools who just get into trouble because they _have_ to protect their "loved one?" This was messed up.

"Here." Seth gave me a bottle and I propped Tala's head up.

She suckled eagerly and I took the burp cloth and used it to wipe milk from her chin.

Kids with Seth…

Hmmm…

XXX

"I'm sorry I'm late!" I rushed into the ring and checked my girth. "A family friend just had twins and I've had to help out."

Madelyn nodded quite cheerfully and I wondered why. I pulled down my stirrups and got on, tapping Grant forward when I was ready.

"It's okay! I hope their doing okay!" She smiled, "You going to the show on Saturday?"

I frowned.

"I didn't know there was one…"

"It's hanging on a poster in the tack room, it's actually not too late to sign up. You should go, it'd be fun!"

"What show?"

"Washington State." She told me, picking up a trot.

_States…_

The last show I had gone to was Garden State in May. I looked at Grant and then at my hands. I hadn't taken actual lessons in a while, was I even ready for this?

The one thing in this world I would never do was put Grant in danger.

"I'll sign up, but I can only do the 2'6" class, I haven't taken a lesson in forever and Grant hasn't gone to a show in a while, I don't want him to stress."

Madelyn nodded.

I had been planning on working mostly on the flat today and it worked out perfectly, because if I was going to show that was what I needed practice on the most.

I clucked o Grant as the trotted down the diagonal, asking for the extension. After two strides of urging, he gave it to me. When we reached the corner, I dropped to a sitting trot and after we reached the other end of the ring again, a medium trot. He did everything with ease, I think I was more out of practice than he was.

Madelyn was already cantering Fire which made perfect sense because she was here before me. I tapped lightly with the inside leg for a counter canter. Right before the corner I asked for a flying change.

It was a stride late, but he gave it in the end.

Jumping was a breeze, I practiced a lot with adding and subtracting strides because it was what Grant needed to learn the most.

I talked to the owner for a bit about the show and entered and, after getting lots of hay in my bra from feeding (because I'm a spaz like that) it was eventually time to go home. I said good-bye and began the walk.

Halfway through the woods, I shifted.

xxx

"I have a horse show on Saturday so I won't be around." I told Billy and Jacob when I got home. "Bed time, 'night."

**A/N-**

**SORRY! Horse shows are KILLER and I'm not even putting this on FanFic! My friend is! I had one huge show last weekend in which my horse (ben) got freaked out after our tent collapsed and, when I went to get my instructor, freaked, reared up, and hit my knee. Not broken, but it was a struggle to walk for a week and a half! This weekend ive got another 1 so every update had either already been typed and my friend is putting up too fast or too slow or is being edited. Im rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy sorry! I hope you all still love me? :'(**

**Love,**

**Guys in My Head**


	13. Chapter 13

I tossed and turned in my sleep and it didn't help that the next night I had a bonfire to attend.

Billy began with his stories of their tribe and I listened calmly until he finished and it was dark out. I had heard then all before so it wasn't really a big deal to me, except for what Aiden had told me earlier.

He had been asked to share our stories.

Thing was, he couldn't. Everyone just assumed that he was in charge because he was the obvious choice. He was calm, even tempered, fair-usually-but my mother and I were the only two able to tell the legends.

Though it is quite certain our tribe broke up long ago, the ones who embrace the heritage gather together once a year and that's when the new arrivals hear the stories because their parents can tell them, but they can't tell them the truth behind them. It was especially hard when a few outsiders (outside of our family or our general area) joined the herd but they've since started aging again and moved on. It was hard because I didn't know them.

Mostly we're ok though.

I checked Seth's watch, upset to see it was only seven. The bonfire had begun early to make room for this specifically.

"Aiden? Billy motioned for him to take the lead, but he shook his head.

"It's not my place, Uncle Billy."

And everyone turned to me, I just loved that. I whistled loud and clear and waited for a few moments. The bonfire had forced me to bring Grant home with me for the night because it was supposedly a new tradition for the teller to tell with their loyal companion by their side.

In every case, loyal companion meant a horse.

In every case, my loyal companion was Grant and forever would be which meant that when he passed, I didn't need a horse by my side any longer.

Hoofbeats reached my ears as Grant's approaching figure galloped along the beach, closely tailed by Jennie. He slowed a little and trotted to where I sat, lathered in sweat. I gave him a disapproving look, now he needed a bath again.

Jenny breathed heavily then finally shifted, walking calmly over to sit on the ground next to me because the log was too small to fit her.

"Okay, well." I bit my lip, "To start at the beginning would involve a lot of knowing s I guess I'll start before the beginning. In our tribe's culture, a white horse-also known as grey-was a symbol of light, day, sun, life, resurrection, illumination, vitality, and a messenger of birth. A black horse was a little more mischievous and cloaked and stood mainly representing mystery, night, secret, death, and was a messenger of esoteric knowledge. To my people," I hated saying that, "my people" it's not like I rule them or own them! "Color was everything, if you had a bad horse it was based off of the color.

"When day and night were still trying to figure out what day would be and what night would be," I began, you can tell I hated telling the stories and I could care less, I typically paraphrased. "There was a Horse that will never be seen again though descendants live on, their blood not pure. This Horse had no enemies, especially not in our people and the reason he was lost was because of love.

"The horse was called Wind Horse and was the fastest and gentlest of all our ponies. He felt no fear because no one would harm him. If one of us was wounded or in need of a ride, he would care for them and carry them. Because he was so kind, he died."

"You're really screwing this story up." Aiden muttered.

"I'm paraphrasing, sue me!" I snapped, "There are a lot of stories they need to hear and I can't tell them word for word! If you want, I'll make it a tradition."

He waved for me to continue my terrible telling.

"One day when Wind Horse was out enjoying his freedom, he heard a cry for help. He ran to the edge of the forest and saw a child of our tribe stuck in the trap meant for Bear. His foot was cut off and he could not move. Wind horse went to his side and the Boy leaned against him. He bent low so he could get on his back.

"The boy had no name, or he wan't ours, or we've simply not bothered with him because we were too in love with the horse," Grant nudged me, "Sorry, right, the boy couldn't believe the horse actually came to him as a friend. All his life he had lived alone, for with his bad leg no one wanted him.

"As he rode the wind on Wind Horse-ironic huh-he could feel the 'good feeling' of freedom that the Horse felt every day. It was as if he were whole and with family.

"Wind Horse knew hat the boy's problem could not be fixed and he made the decision to take the boy to the Indian Hunting Ground where all were made whole and had no fear or need. Wind Horse felt sad that the Boy was so young and had to go to the place.

"On the way there, the Boy had flashbacks to his life in first and third person and even saw some things that he didn't know. The flashbacks came to him as the scenery and Wind Horse saw it too. He had felt the feelings of the boy and if he continued the ride, he would never be free again. For the feelings that the Boy felt were becoming that of the Wind Horse and he was the last pure strain of his race, the race of HOrses that could feel their rider's feelings.

"If the rider stayed on Wind Horse, they would be bonded and Wind Horse would share the fate of his rider for it could not be broken. He always put the rider off before the bond was made, but never with this boy. As the Boy spoke to him he listened, listened to the hopes that the Boy would someday run with the leaves on the ground."

"That blew across the ground." Aiden corrected.

"That's the one!" I nodded, "As the Boy continued and Wind Horse listened, he felt the love for the boy that the Boy had wanted to give a friend.

"'Yes,' thought Wind Horse, 'This is my last ride for I have found the one that needs the feelings I give. Since I am the last of my race, I will spend the rest of my time with the one that can and will give the feelings that I need.'

"The end of the journey was coming and Wind Horse turned his head and nuzzled the Boy's head. The Boy looked up and saw the homes of those who had gone before. He realized this was his last journey and felt fear. But, as the Horse stopped to let the boy off, the Boy realized he had two good legs and all his wounds (hunger, need, and hurt) were gone.

"The Horse made no move to leave and the Boy knew that the Horse had also made his last journey. No one in the tribe knew what was going on, but they felt sadness. Wind Horse prayed to the Great Spirit, as he walked in his new home with the Boy, to give the people Horses as friends, his relatives."

I took a breath.

"Each chief took a horse, both rider and horse had to agree. At one point, one of our Chiefs had a daughter, the tribe's Princess. Most of the horses before hers were taken from within the tribe's grounds because that is where your Horse Spirit was.

"But her horse wasn't born on the plains. The princess was sought after by many brave warriors. Two suitors led the rivalry for her hand, a Cree chief from Lake Winnipegosis and a Sioux Chief from Devil's Lake. The girl favored the Cree warrior and when he brought a beautiful white horse as a gift for her father, the man agreed to the marriage.

"The Sioux Chief was enraged by the rejection and on the day of the wedding, he gathered a war-party and came thundering towards the princess' home. The Cree chief and his bride mounted their horses, the princess her white and the suitor his grey, and they fled west.

"They were followed and they tried to shake them-"

"This is not a car chase."

"WOULD YOU STOP INTERRUPTING ME?" I glared, "And they thought they had lost them, but when they reached the plains again, the white horse was visible for miles. The war party found them and a rain of arrows engulfed them. The warrior and the princess fell, dead, from their mounts. At once the Sioux captured the grey, but the white horse got away. One warrior of the party claimed he saw the spirit of the young woman enter the horse just before it fled.

"The white horse continued to roam the prairies of what is now White Horse Plain and guarded it's home from afar. The people were scared to approach it for it held the bride's spirit.

"They weren't entirely wrong because the princess' Horse, now known as White Horse, had let her spirit have a share of it's body. In secret, she visited her father and he recognized her immediately. The white horse disappeared from the fields many years later.

"The woman had found the body of another and left her Horse to take on another human body. Her father was long dead so she couldn't visit him so she started anew, riding into her old home on the back of the elderly horse which no one recognized any longer because with age it had lost it's magnificent, shimmering coat and it's eyes no longer held the spirit of adventure or of the bride.

"She found out that the body she had gone into was that of the new Chief's young daughter on her mission to find her own Horse. The people mocked her for finding such an ugly old horse, but she ignored it.

"When it came time, the horse gave it's last breath, but it's spirit lived on. The girl didn't want to lose her friend and so she remembered the favor she owed and allowed the horse her body. But the horse was accustomed to four legs, no two, and soon became miserable. The Princess became upset and prayed to the Great Spirit that her horse could be happy.

"And so, she shifted for the first time. The horse looked brand new, with it's shiny coat and glistening eyes." I let out a breath, "And so it was passed down the line, each descendant the color of their personality and each with their own Horse."

I stroked Grant's face absentmindedly.

"Of course one day a girl shifted into a black horse on her fourteenth birthday and our people were forced to break apart as her tirade began. We don't know much about her other than she was blood thirsty and angry." I finished.

"You're not done." Aiden frowned.

"I'm not…Oh! No! I'm not!" I gasped and everyone laughed. "Okay, so here's my story then. I obviously fell in love with horses and I rode for two years every week at a barn an hour away from my house before finding Grant. At first, I wasn't sure if it was him because I only rode him quickly for a few minutes during camp in a half-hour jumping lesson. He was clumsy and didn't know right from left and was stubborn." Grant seemed to give the listeners a grin which got another chorus of laughing. "But I rode a two of the horses they bought at the same time as him for a month each, twice a week, before Grant became my 'project horse.' I felt the same freedom on him as I did the first time I rode him, especially when he took a challenge from another horse and decided to race. We bonded and my parents spent $1,000 on a horse than was somewhat ugly, clumsy, and not meant for shows. I thought he had potential and he has since proved that. My story hasn't ended, than God, or I wouldn't be telling you, the end, good night, and I'll see you later."

There was obviously more laughter and some clapping and then we all went off to do whatever. Seth and I stayed put when everyone left for a midnight swim.

And I kissed him.

It lasted all of five seconds before Grant nudged us apart.

Ah, how I love that horse!

**A/N-**

**OK GUYS! I'm back! Two of these stories were partially real legends, the one about the White Horse I twisted a little in the end so she visited her father and became the first shifter and yadda yadda. The real ending involves her wandering the plains for the rest of eternity.**

**And the Grant bit was partially true though I never bought him :)**


End file.
